For Me
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Tout ce que Yong Soo veut c'est voir Li sourire, et il va tout faire pour y arriver.


**Hello tout le monde, je poste aujourd'hui pour la première fois ! Malgré le fait que l'histoire ne m'appartiens pas. Enfin, je vous laisse lire cet OS traduit de l'anglais par mes soins. Je m'excuse encore si des passages de la traduction ne sont pas très fidèles à l'original.**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas à moi et encore moins les personnages. **

**Auteure de l'OS : Kairis, Auteur d'Hetalia (même si tout le monde le sais déjà) : Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Personnages : Corée du Sud = Im Yong Soo, Hong Kong = Li Xiao Chun**

* * *

« Allez s'il te plaît ! Juste pour moi !

- Non idiot. »

Yong Soo fit la moue. Marchant dans une simple allée bordée de boutiques plus remplies les unes que les autres. Il était accompagné de son petit ami, Li, à qui il essayait de décrocher un sourire.

« Pourquoi ! Insista-t-il tout en essayant de rattraper son ami tandis qu'il semblait vouloir se faire la malle.

- Parce que c'est comme ça, répliqua froidement le hongkongais.

- Donne moi une raison ! Tu es si mignon quand tu souris~ »

Li lança un regard noir à Yong Soo, ses yeux bruns ne quittaient plus son visage. Ils continuèrent ainsi de marcher le long des galeries marchandes surpeuplées dans un silence pesant, avant que Li ne reprenne sèchement :

« On ne dit pas d'un homme qu'il est mignon,

- Alors comment suis-je censé te qualifier moi maintenant ? » Répondit Yong Soo tout en passant sans restriction son bras autour de la taille de son voisin.

Rapidement, le visage du hongkongais prit une teinte un plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire. Il était vraiment gêné, fallait-il vraiment que le coréen s'y mette maintenant ? Ils étaient en public tout de même... Ce qui était très différent de la maison. Son petit-ami esquissa un léger sourire presque malsain.

« Souris moi et je te lâcherai~ » Murmura Yong Soo, évitant les regards indiscrets que les passants leur lançaient. Ce dernier, quelques secondes après plaça son autre bras et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Li, constatant au passage que son partenaire était assez petit.

« Je _refuse_, siffla le concerné, se tortillant le plus possible pour lui échapper.

- S'il te plaîît~ »

Ce dernier secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour faire comprendre au coréen qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais sentit tout à coup quelque chose l'envahir. Yong Soo pressait ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou, le pinçant légèrement. La teinte rosée de son visage passa directement au cramoisi.

« Non ! Avait déclaré Li tout en se débattant.

- Mais tu as toujours ce regard ennuyeux collé au visage, ton sourire doit être bien plus intéressant à regarder... Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça ?

- Pourquoi, _toi _tu est toujours souriant ? Grogna le hongkongais essayant d'ignorer les avances du coréen qui tentait à nouveau de l'embrasser.

- Je souris tout le temps parce que j'ai le plus merveilleux des copains que la terre n'ait jamais porté, sussura-t-il, caressant de son doigt le bas du cou de son petit ami.

- Eeeh, j'aurais jamais deviné, répondit sarcastiquement Li.

- Alors maintenant tu vas sourire, ok ? »

Les deux adolescents récoltaient tout les regards curieux de la foule car ce n'était pas ce que l'on voyait régulièrement dans un centre commercial... Li, exaspéré par le harcèlement du coréen, ne trouva qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yong Soo. Surpris par le baiser soudain, celui-ci le lâcha et se laissa faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, le duo quitta le labirynthe rempli de boutiques. Se promenant tranquillement dans une grande rue enneigée, le hongkongais calé contre l'épaule de son voisin.

Ennuyé du silence Yong Soo lui demanda.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne pourrais pas sourire pour moi ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, continuant de marcher le regard porté au loin. Mais Yong Soo le vit. Les lèvres de Li se dessinèrent en un petit sourire, le plus heureux que le coréen n'eut jamais vu.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

**Fin**

**Note**** : La traductrice est la même, l'OS a juste été déplacé sur un autre compte, encore désolé !**

_Traductrice : Scotty-Chwan_


End file.
